Dear diary
by Fallen austin
Summary: Maura is having dreams/daydreams about her best friend. Why now?, what's causing them?, she decides to write them down to try and make sense of them all.
1. Chapter 1

Maura doesn't know why she has started dreaming and day dreaming about her best friend and decides to write them down so she can study and make sense of them.

* * *

A/N One off dreams and day dreams inspired by my girl T.

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing.

Dreams/Daydreams are in Italics

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters, just borrowing them for a while :)

* * *

Feb 14th 2015

The evening started out innocently enough, we had arranged to meet at the Dirty Robber for drinks to celebrate closing a case after work. I arrived late, much to Jane's annoyance from the look I received when I walked in, as the seat she had been saving for me had been taken up by another. I gave her an apologetic smile for my lateness and scanned around for somewhere nearby to sit. I needed to sit down as my new shoes where pinching a bit from standing all day, but they looked too good not to wear with my dress tonight. I know Jane liked the dress, as I had noticed how her eyes had clung to my curves a little bit longer than usual when I entered the office.

The crowd of my colleagues slowly parted and a hand touched my wrist and gently guided me through the space that had been made. Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled down onto on the perfectly muscular thighs of Jane and a warm Chardonnay was being placed in my hand and chinked against the neck of a beer bottle in a toast.

"Salute," I know the words came from my mouth but I didn't expect the gasp that followed, it was just the brush of her hand on the side of my thigh. Comforting, reassuring, gentle, yet strong strokes travelling the length of my mid thigh to knee. I don't even think she was aware she was doing it.

I gulped down another mouthful of wine and took a breath in as my eyes closed. Her hand felt good sliding over my dress, it was a soothing, comforting gesture, but it didn't stop my mind taking it to somewhere of a more desirable nature.

xxx

_I felt Her breath as she whispered in my ear "is this okay?," I swallowed and nodded and sipped the wine again as not to moan out my approval as her other hand began travelling up and down my other thigh. Her fingers splayed apart as she hit the side of my knee and on the up stroke they moved over the top of my thighs then curved outwards and down at my hips. I felt her breathing slowly begin to change on every movement she made and I knew that on a quick glance around her hands where concealed under the table._

_My legs parted as her hand slid down towards my knee again. It was in invitation to see if she would accept what I was offering, to see if I had read the signs correctly, or been completely.. as Jane would say, off base. I gasped and covered my mouth with a napkin, hiding my blush at the surge of desire I felt as her skin finally found contact with mine. Slow lingering circles began being drawn inside on both knees as her thumbs inched under fabric, moving it higher to reveal more flesh._

_I closed my eyes to the thrill I felt as her left hand moved to my inner thigh and traced up and down. With my dress higher now I opened my thighs a little wider and tried to contain the shudder her thumb caused as it caught contact with my panties for the first time. I could feel my hips begin to move of their own accord as they tried to push closer towards their goal. It didn't take long, till I was silently breathing out the shiver my orgasm caused. Her hand squeezed my thigh and as I opened my eyes I could feel her hand slowly slip away and resume it's previous stroke to the outside of my thigh._

_xxx_

"Maura...You ok?, you're shivering," her voice woke me with a start from my daydream.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired." I replied, a little dazed. Only a small lie, as I am tired, so hopefully not big enough to warrant a blotchy rash erupting. Her face scanned mine as she looked for the truth as she wrapped her jacket around me.

"Come on, let's go home."

I nodded and gave her a tired smile in the hope that she had accepted my explanation, because I know if she finds out the truth about these dreams and day dreams that I'm experiencing it could ruin everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Maura doesn't know why she has started dreaming and day dreaming about her best friend and decides to write them down so she can study and make sense of them.

* * *

A/N One off dreams and day dreams.

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing.

Dreams/Daydreams are in Italics

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these characters, just borrowing them for a while :)

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Feb 18th 2015

I am not someone who thinks of themselves as being sexually frustrated, because if I have a need, I will act on it, be it on my own or with a partner of choice, so why then are these dreams and daydreams happening?. They seem to be coming more frequent, it was only last night that I had this one...

xxx

_It was a warm evening and I was laying on my front on top of the covers with them tangled up between my legs. Both my arms where raised up, one under the pillow, one on top. I knew someone was in the room as I could feel their presence, which was confirmed when a hand stroked up my bare calf sending tingles throughout my body._

_I smiled into the darkness, letting out a soft sigh as I knew who's touch it was. I would know those hands anywhere, but the touch was only fleetingly and then it was gone. I waited for another sign that you was there, but after a few seconds I began to think I had imagined it and started to drift back to sleep again._

_It was a few minutes later and just before sleep had taken me fully, that I felt a ghost like touch on the exposed band of flesh between my pyjama bottoms and camisole top, causing my whole body to shiver. I thought I felt your breath near my ear and __turned over expecting to see you standing over me, but when I turned, no one was there. I closed my eyes again, raising my arm to rest over my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh as I believed it was my imagination again, when I felt my pyjama bottoms slowly being pulled down, your fingers slowly grazing down the outside of my thighs. _

_It was too dark to see you but I heard your breathy moan as you kissed my neck, only when I moved my arm and opened my eyes you had gone again. __I closed my eyes again, the feeling of loss sweeping through my senses, when I felt a weight above me, sinking me down into the mattress, not uncomfortable like I was being pinned down, it was more embracing like I was being held, as strong able hands began to touch under fabric and I was being filled by you._

_I could feel your fingers starting to move inside me. Slowly...steadily...continuously, the same action being repeated over and over again, hitting the source of my need on every motion. Your lips found mine in the darkness and our bodies moved against each other causing sensations I had never experienced before. My eyes stayed firmly closed, as I didn't want to open them and the contact be lost._

_Your hand squeezed my breast and you moved your kisses across my cheek to my ear taking it between your teeth and growling out a command in a desire filled voice.."come for me".._

_xxx_

It was then that the demanding ache in my centre woke me, with a need that needed to be attended to and as I reached down to know the extent of what the dream had caused, I was left with one word on my lips... Jane


	3. Chapter 3

Maura doesn't know why she has started dreaming and day dreaming about her best friend and decides to write them down so she can study and make sense of them.

* * *

A/N One off dreams and day dreams. Written as pure fun/smut

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing, please don't read if that's not your thing.

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

To those who have reviewed, the guests with no names, justmeTS and how can I not mention inspector gadget, thank you for your support. Hope you continue to enjoy reading.

* * *

Feb 22nd 2015

These day dreams are showing no sign of stopping or even slowing down. I should feel quite guilty that I'm having them about my friend and yet I find myself craving the effect they're having on my body. I had expected to get into bed and just fall straight into a peaceful sleep last night, after the long day we had at work. Jane had stayed the night in the guest bedroom as we'd shared a pizza and finished off a bottle of wine. Maybe it was the pizza, or even the wine, but my mind had other ideas when it came to peaceful sleeping.

Xxx

_A noise woke me, I rubbed my eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness of the room and blinked away the sleepiness they felt, as a tall slender figure came into focus in the doorway._

_"Can't you sleep Jane?," I said stifling a yawn behind my hand. _

_Raising my body to a sitting position, when no reply came to my question, I patted the bed at my side. We had on occasion shared my bed and had often just laid talking in here, but my heartbeat quickened as she moved to stand by my side, then straddle my thighs in one fluid movement._

_My breath caught in my throat "What are you... doing.. Jane?," I asked..., but every word was being swallowed by passionate, hungry kisses as her hands quickly began disrobing me of my silk camisole top._

_"I'm doing what you want me to do aren't I?, I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately." Her reply this time was quick, but there wasn't enough time to respond, as my mouth was being skilfully and sensuously kissed by hers, while desperate, demanding hands were palming at my breasts, making me lose all cognitive speech as the desire she was causing in me built higher and higher._

_I gripped her long silky locks between my fingers, pulling her body against mine, as her kisses moved down to my jaw and I cried out into the dark, as the sharp sting of her teeth bit into the soft flesh of my neck. I opened it up to her more, tilting it to the side, as her tongue and open mouthed kisses licked and soothed away the pain, moaning as her hand took hold of mine and pushed inside her shorts._

_The feeling was overwhelming as her head rolled back and her body writhed against my fingers as they slid easily through her slick wet heat. I watched her every move, taking in the bounce of her breasts once my lips had released a rosy nipple, the movement of her thighs with their toned muscles tensing under the skin as her hips undulated at a slow pace against my skilful hand and the sounds that she made as my fingers curled to hit that sweet spot inside with every rise and fall._

_Her hair splayed out, tickling my skin as her head fell to my shoulder and her breath quickened along with the speed of her hips. I felt her body tense, then jerk, as the sharp sensation of her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my neck again, making us both cry out as her orgasm hit her in waves._

_I waited for her to regain her breath as I stayed cupped against her and her hips slowed to a stop. Her long limbs staying loosely wrapped around me as I nussled into the smell that was uniquely her. _

Xxx

The sensation of loss I felt at waking up and finding myself alone in bed, hugging my pillow was unexpected. I haven't rationally come up with any explanations as to why my dreams have started occurring and at such regular intervals. Nothing has happened between Jane or I that has made me think she would be open to anything that has happened in these dreams and daydreams. It is however making me question my feelings about her. I love her, I do ..she's my best friend, but is this more than love for a friend?, or is my subconscious mind trying to tell me that I want her too?. All I know is that I can't let her find out, not yet at least, not until I can fully understand it myself...


	4. Chapter 4

Maura doesn't know why she has started dreaming and day dreaming about her best friend and decides to write them down so she can study and make sense of them.

* * *

A/N One off short dreams and day dreams. Written as pure fun/smut

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing, please don't read if that's not your thing.

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

Feb 25th 2015

I don't know how many pages I'd scrolled through before I saw them. I shouldn't keep doing this whilst working, I started to think, but as I was waiting on lab results and was already caught up on my office work, I didn't really see the harm in it.

It was only a few minutes before I saw them. I knew instantly, as a smile graced my face and I leaned forward to get a better view, they were the ones, they were perfect, from the shape of the 5 inch heel, down to the classic point of the toe. I took out my card and quickly typed in my details, already beginning to visualise what they would look like against my pale skin and which dress they would look good with the most.

The ding of the elevator alerted me that I would soon have company and I smiled as I recognised the unmistakable tread of Jane's boots along the tiled floor. What I hadn't expected was what happened next...

Xxx

_A bare thigh wrapped itself around the door frame, gaining my full attention as I turned in my chair to see it, my hands gripping at the armrests as her foot pointed downwards and leg began sliding slowly up and down, the flash of the red shoe with red sole drew my eyes away from an olive toned thigh and slender calf, that was sensuously raising up and down._

_A hand appeared next, curling around the frame, the bright red matching nail polish inviting my eyes to follow them instead, as they tapped like a Mexican wave, then began stroking the wood work seductively._

_I watched with baited breath as her leg dropped and long, dark, unruly locks gently bounced against her shoulders as she stepped fully into the room, giving me a chance to look her up and down from head to toe. _

_Her eyes twinkled with satisfaction as she knew she had my full attention, she could see the desire in my eyes as they travelled down the black dress to the plunging neckline. I followed the soft curve of her breast and flatness of her stomach until a flash of skin appeared through a long split as her legs parted._

_I swallowed in anticipation as she slowly locked the door with one back turned hand and closed my thighs tightly against the pulse that began at my centre._

_Jane stepped confidently forward, her sway and stride matching any supermodel walking a runway. Placing her legs either side of mine she bent forward at her hips, her hands catching hold of the armrest near mine, as her head bowed down, bringing her face to within inches of mine. _

_I held her gaze questioningly when she didn't close the gap between us and lifted my head to try and kiss her, frowning as she pulled away slightly, leaving me just out of reach, as her lip curled into a wry smile._

_"You can look but you can't touch." she whispered out, as her nose nussled away the hair at my ear._

_I shivered when her body began to move. Slow, swaying hips had her dipping down towards me, her breasts centimetres from my mouth._

_The temptation was too much and my head moved forward, craning to reach the soft mounds, that were now tantalisingly close enough for me to smell the scent of her skin, but I was held back by a hand to my forehead and a finger wagging side to side._

_"No touching. Only I get to touch" She said again, with a hint of amusement at my lack of self control, leaving me with a tinge of excitement about what she was going to do next._

_She stood up straight, backing away from me, her hands reaching up to tangle in her hair, while her eyes closed momentarily, as she bent her knees and swayed her hips to imaginary music, dipping slightly then standing as her hips continued to sway._

_I watched, mesmerised by those hips as they gyrated backwards and forwards, while she slowly and teasingly bent down low to the ground, her hands slid down her open thighs, then back up again taking her dress with them, as her body began rolling in waves as she twisted the fabric, lifting it till I could almost see her panties. Turning around in a slow circle she bent forward, her hands starting to slide down the back of her thighs, as her torso twisted back to look at me._

_My mouth fell open and I wanted nothing more, than to reach over and touch her, to run my fingers up the back of those thighs and higher over her bottom to her spine, as she wiggled it side to side slowly in front of me. She stood turning to face me, every movement deliberate, as she swayed and dipped again, until a__ long limb teased my legs apart and a shiny red shoe rested between them on the chair. _

_I looked up into those darkened brown orbs, as I chanced a quick caress down her shin to her shoes, my fingers drawing a line down to the tip of the toe.. god she looked good in them, I began thinking, only to have all words erased from my mind as the foot was removed and her breasts pushed towards my face, then vanished as her hips continued the rest of body the roll._

_Her eyes caught mine as my hands ran down her thighs and a shake of her finger had me removing them quickly and placing them on my knees, a move I saw amused her, as she knew I didn't want this dance to end_

_I gripped them tightly, not caring that it might bruise, when her body rubbed up against me again, her undulating hips, pushing and writhing, over me, in front of me and all around me, making the ache in my core pulse along with the beat of my heart._

_I just had time to move my hands as her long legs straddled the armrests, her weight being held up partly by her strong thighs and the rest of it on my legs. Her hands fell to my shoulders, as she continued to move against me, her hips still rolling and circling as her breasts pushed onto mine._

_It was then that she kissed me, it was hungry and full of passion, as her fingers ran through my hair, gripping the back of my head as I was totally consumed by her. _

_I slid my hands down her legs, caressing her skin till my fingers just caught hold of the heels. My breath laboured as the soft leather and lacquered sole brought a surprising new sensation to my body.. that I almost..._

Xxx

The clicking of fingers in front of my face and concerned brown eyes brought me around with a full body jerk, the black dress with the bright red shoes being quickly replaced by a dark grey trouser suit and black boots.

"J..Jane." I stammered out, quickly trying to compose myself.

"Jeez Maura, what's got into you lately?, you were miles away again. I just came in to see if you wanted to go for lunch"

"Yes, I'd like that." I replied turning in my chair, my reddening face shielded slightly as I told her I had been thinking about the new shoes I had just ordered. I turned the screen around for her to see. Squirming in my seat at her close proximity, as she leant over me to look at them.

A soft whistle left her lips as she stood and placed a hand at her hip. "Maura, they're nearly half my monthly salary," she quipped.

I found myself rambling as I tried to justify the price of them, likening them to a fine work of art and master craftsmanship, as she turned and headed back to the door.

"Okay, I get it, they're worth every penny," she said, I think to stop me rambling. "Maybe I can borrow them sometime?," she said as she left, making my cheeks glow as another image of her appeared in my head.

These daydreams are starting to take over my everyday life, I'm still no wiser as to why I'm having them and the things I'm imagining her doing...there's no way Jane would ever lap dance for me. I grinned as I closed down my computer and grabbed my purse. Maybe that's why I am daydreaming about her, because I know she'll never do anything I've dreamed up. At least in the meantime I'm getting a thrill out of this, as I never know where they're going to take me next.

* * *

A/N This ones for justmeTs, thanks for the prompt, hope you enjoy my interpretation. J x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N One off short dreams and day dreams

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing, please don't read if that's not your thing.

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Hope you're still enjoying reading these, I think there'll be a few more then I'll finish them. Thanks for reading. J :)

* * *

28th Feb 2015

"Hmm-mm." The noise left my lips as I sank down further into the swirling bubbles, my eyes beginning to close, as my arms outstretched either side of me and I rested my head back against the porcelain.

A splash of water made me open them to look across at a smirking face.

"Jane, you can't be bored already, we've only just got in."

A grin curled at the edges of my mouth as I closed my eyes again, while the memory of taking her to the mud spa and flicking mud at her filled my mind, she had done nothing but complain that day too, but her skin had looked amazing for days after.

"No, not bored. Just checking you're awake." Came back her reply

"Of course I'm awake," I said sighing at the obvious as I had just spoken to her

"Okaay."

I heard the long drawn out tone in her voice, it was her, 'how long we gonna be in here for' voice, that usually meant we would be going to do something more to Jane's choice rather than mine. Probably something sport related with unhealthy food. I chose not to respond, the spa was too good to contemplate getting out yet and I had just got positioned in front of the jet spray, which was doing a really good job of massaging my lower spine.

"Jane, really. If you can't relax go down to the gym, or the pool." I said opening my eyes to the water dripping down my face from her second water attack. "I just want to relax in here for a while. Go, have fun. Hit the sack or something."

" Bag Maura. It's a punch bag not a sack." she grunted

I heard the splash of water as she stood to get out and resisted opening my eyes to look at her long toned body, which believe me was a hard thing to do, since these dreams have started, as I had wanted to see just how correctly I had been when visualising her body. Instead I stayed perfectly still as a mumbled bye was said.

Xxx

_A hand grazed over my hand and up to the sensitive skin of my neck, making me smile as tingles danced across my skin were her fingers had been. It travelled to the other arm and down to my fingertips and then back up to my neck again. _

_ "You relaxed enough yet?." Her breath near my ear washed over my hot skin and I sighed contently as her hands rubbed and massaged over my shoulders_

_"Mm that feels so good, you're hands are so gentle." _

_"And you're so loud." came back her reply as another deep contented sigh left my lips_

_"I like it when you touch me, your hands hold so much strength but they're so tender and sensual when they're on my skin."_

_Her hands stilled for a minute and I had thought I'd said the wrong thing, until more pressure was applied to my shoulders and then the palms of her hands pushed over my clavicle and down towards my breasts. _

_I gasped as her fingers travelled over my nipples, making them grow hard instantly and as her hands began to move back up and over the hardened peaks, I couldn't help but push back against them as they gripped and massaged, sending a surge of desire to begin to pulsing in areas lower down. _

_I felt my body being gently guided forward and let the tingles wash over me, as her long limbs came in contact with the skin on my back. Her legs falling in place either side of mine as I laid back against her chest. _

_"I like your noises, they're sexy." she husked near my ear, taking it in her mouth and then letting it go with a slight pop_

_It was a good job, being as though I had moaned again at the contact of her hands dragging up over my thighs and gasped when her lips touched my neck. I craned it to the side opening myself up to the soft kisses that travelled down, then up to my ear. _

_"You may want to keep it down a little doc."_

_I nodded and moaned softly as fingers began to slide over my skin, exploring tender hands lightly grazing my ribs, stomach and eventually my breasts. I could feel my body pressing back against her as her fingers slid inside the thin barrier, and began to circle my nipples before giving them a light pinch. I groaned louder, unable to contain the surge that was overwhelming my senses and moved desperately against the hands, that were making my head turn to try and capture her lips. _

_Her mouth caught my moan in a sloppy kiss, as fingers slid down my ribs again, toying at the waistband of my bikini, before finally slipping inside. I writhed around against her hand as it found my sensitive nub..._

Xxx

"Hey Maur. You okay, you're looking all flushed in there."

The rush to my brain as I sat up too quickly and removed my straying hand, made me go a little dizzy. I welcomed her steadying embrace that supported me as I regained my composure.

Thankfully, Jane hadn't seen what was happening and had presumed that I had stayed in the spa too long, which had caused my flush and sudden dizziness. To which, I hadn't felt the need to correct her.

As much as I'm enjoying the new effect she is having on me. I need to try and control where they happen and I still need to know why. I can see in Jane's eyes when she looks at me now, that she knows something's off. I'm just not sure I'm ready to test the strength of our friendship if she asks me to tell her what that something is.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N One off short dreams and day dreams

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing, please don't read if that's not your thing.

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you're still reading :)

* * *

Mar 1st 2015

The dreams haven't been happening as much this week, but my daydreams are becoming more frequent, there's one in particular that keeps resurfacing, to the point were I couldn't look her in the eyes earlier today when she came into the morgue.

All because, I felt the heat rise in various parts of my body when she leant over the desk and her jacket opened to reveal her gun belt sitting squarely on her slender hips.

In fact, if I'm being honest, I actually gasped and tried to cover it with a cough, but who wouldn't have reacted that way when all I could think of was this...

Xxx

_I'm leaning on the hood of the car in the underground parking lot. My back is to her as I'm bending forward to take a stone out of my shoe. _

_I steady my breath as hands slide up the back of my thighs raising my dress along with them and the words 'I want you,' are being growled out huskily against my neck. _

_I stand slightly, my body beginning to arch as her lips begin dragging down it and bury into my shoulder, while her body presses flush against mine and fingers dig into the flesh of my hips. _

_I feel them clenching and unclenching with every kiss being delivered and I fall forward, my outstretched hands holding up my frame against the hood, as her kisses move down my spine. _

_She releases the zipper on my dress, but doesn't let it fall and I moan as her feet part mine and a hand slides down in front of me, bunching my dress up over my core so it can cup against me, while the other slips inside my dress and travels around to squeeze and tease my nipple to a hard peak. _

_I know there's a risk of being caught but it doesn't stop me asking for more. I start to push back against her and I'm being vocal, I'm begging her to touch me. _

_I feel her body slam harder against me, as she begins to tease open my folds through the lace of my panties. I'm desperate for more and moan out my appreciation with every touch._

_When her hand leaves my body for a split second, I'm left gasping out a displeased groan, only for it to be turned into a pleasurable mewl, when her fingers slide inside my fabric and enter me from behind. _

_I'm being filled by her. Her hands beginning to work me, touching up and down my body with one hand, as her other slides rhythmically in and out. _

_My senses start coming to life as I feel everything, the coldness of the hood against my hot hands, the warmth of her breath against my neck. Her whole body pushing against me, I can even feel the gun belt cold against my hot skin as it bounces off me with every thrust of her narrow hips, over and over. _

_I close my eyes as her hand begins to grip against my breast again, squeezing, kneading, teasing it till I can feel the coil inside begin to wind tighter. _

_I moan out my pleasure as her free hand leaves my breast and begins to travel lower, sliding over my stomach and into my panties, she doesn't do anything but press against my sex, using my own body to push and slide onto her other hand, till the coil inside snaps and I'm left panting out against the hood of the car. _

_She stays Inside me for a while, her arms encasing me in a steadying embrace only slipping out of me as the last contractions begin to stop._

Xxx

I watched her walk across the room towards me earlier, she is so confident in so many ways, that I have started to wonder if that confidence travels over in to her sex life too. Am I hoping to one day find out?. Or is this an unrequited love that I'm feeling?. The questions still go unanswered for now, but I know I won't be able to keep this from her for much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N One off short dreams and day dreams

Rating MA. Jane/Maura pairing, please don't read if that's not your thing.

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Thank you to those who are still reading, this chapters a little longer and definitely M rated, sorry if it offends anyone. Thanks to Inspector gadget for all the offers of help, your reviews crack me up and to justmeTs for the prompt again.

* * *

Mar 3rd 2015

I heard the car door close and rushed to open the front door excitedly, only to let out a deflated sign when it was Jane standing there.

"Wow, rude much," she said breezing passed me. "Why aren't you dressed yet?," her eyes began looking me up and down as she pulled open the fridge door. "Do you have any leftovers?,... I'm starved." She asked without giving me any chance to respond.

I shook my head, looking down at my attire. Jane had obviously not received my text. Closing the door, I tugged the belt of my white towelling robe a little tighter, like it would somehow shield me from the barrage of sarcasm, I was sure to get from her, when she discovered my reason for pulling out of the ball game. This was going to be hard, I thought. "I won't be able to go with you Jane."

I held my breath as the rummaging of fridge items came to a stop and Jane's face peered from behind the door, with a half eaten piece of chicken leg hanging from her mouth.

I couldn't hold her gaze and looked away, quickly tidying up, or rather just moving around objects, as to keep myself away from those eyes boring into me. "Claus is late." I began to say

"No, no, no...Maura, we have tickets. You said you would come." I could hear the disappointment in her tone, even with the half eaten mouthful of food.

I resisted the temptation to tell her not to talk with her mouth full and sighed again. "I'm sorry Jane, really I am, but Claus has a cancellation, it could be another month until he's free again." I moved to straightening the magazines as I felt her eyes following me.

"Who's Claus anyway?." I looked up at her question. Her hand was held on her hip as she waved the half eaten poultry around. "We had plans Maur, you have to come."

"He's a masseuse Jane and your whole family is going, I'm sure you won't miss me being there." I saw a look of disbelief pass over her face and quickly continued. "He has the best hands in the business Jane.. I need this, I have so much tension that needs relieving." What I neglected to tell her was that his massages were so sensual, that they often included a happy ending.

Her face contorted from disbelief to a frown. "I did leave you a voice mail and I messaged you." I said, finally stopping what I was doing and going to stand in front of her.

"I didn't have my phone switched on, because Ma's been driving me crazy about what food to bring." Jane took out her phone and scrolled through the texts till she found mine. While I watched as a myriad of expressions passed over her features before she finally sighed and closed down her screen

"So, where is this guy with the magic hands then?," she asked looking around till her eyes stopped and focused on my massage table. "You have your own table." She shook her head. It was a statement more than a question

I moved away from her and stood at the luxurious table. It was a recently new purchase of mine, with soft cream, treated leather rather than vinyl, a detachable hole for the head rest and three inch padding, all supported on a mahogany frame, it really was a marvellous piece of engineering. I fiddled with the scented oils, as I felt the need to busy myself again, when Jane moved to stand with me to scrutinise it, her fingers sliding over the soft material, then on to the bottles and smelling each one in turn. "He's late actually. " I replied looking down at my wrist. "He called to say he was caught up in traffic on the other side of town, that was an hour ago."

I saw a look of hope in Jane's eyes. "So he may not get here at all, if you're a cancellation and he has so many clients?," I could almost see the wheels turning in her brain when she spoke again. "I can do that, I'll massage you, then we can go to the game"

I let out a laugh, moving away from her to sit on the sofa. The thought was ridiculous, Claus had trained in numerous techniques to get to where he was today, which was the most sought out masseuse in the Boston area and then there was the other side to his techniques too, which I know without a doubt she wouldn't do. "Jane, you couldn't possibly offer what Claus can." I began to say, but Jane's voice spoke again. "I can do that."

I had nearly dismissed the thought completely, until my phone rang. I turned away from Jane, as I accepted his apology, telling him I understood as we rescheduled for another time. On turning around again I was shocked to see that Jane's jacket had been removed and her long locks had been pulled high into a loose pony, as she lathered up her hands in oil. The smile on her face child like as she nodded her head at the table.."jump on then, it can't be that hard."

I clung a little tighter to my robe, I was naked underneath, on the numerous times I had used Claus' services I had never had the need for them. I held Jane's gaze for a long while, as her impatience at my lack of enthusiasm started to show. Her head nodded again to the table. "Come on Maur, we still have time to do both."

Okay, if that's what she wants, I thought as I stepped closer and loosened my belt, letting my robe slip over my naked shoulders and down my arms before I passed it to her and laid on my front, with a devilish grin as I heard a gasp and felt a towel quickly covering my bottom.

Her fingers gently pushed the hair from my shoulders, as she stood near my head and I felt the drips of oil slowly running down from between my shoulder blades, to the curve of my spine. There was a pause before the first tentative touch slowly slid down through the oil, moving over the sides of my ribs and then central and back up to my neck and down each arm. I steadied my breath as her hands gently glided over my skin in a perfect effleurage technique, the heels of her palms working away the tension of my shoulders then sliding back down to my lower spine.

No words had passed between us as her hands crossed over each other, continuing to press and glide in all the right places for a few minutes until she spoke. "I'm going to crack your spine Maur', take a deep breath in and on the exhale I'm going to press down hard." I nodded my head, taking in a deep breath, as she came around to the side of me, her hands resting between my shoulder blades and pushing down hard on the last exhale of my breath. I heard the satisfying crack and took another breath in, as she repeated the action all the way down. My back felt great and I relaxed into her touch, as she continued with her double handed effleurage.

"Have you ever massaged anyone before Jane." I asked as I felt the oil trickle down the inside of my thigh, her hand quickly ready to catch it and rub into my skin.

"No, your my first. Unless you count for sport related injuries."

Surely this couldn't be her first time, I began to think, as her touch was so light and yet she added pressure in all the right places at all the right times. "Who's sporting injuries did you treat?, your brothers or yours?." I felt the need to talk as she spread my feet apart a little, allowing her access to my inner thigh as her hands dragged slowly up.

"Yeah, mainly Tommy when he'd pitched at baseball."

"You have wonderful hands Jane. I would have thought it was Claus touching me. You're really very good."

I could feel a slight tremble to her touch as her fingers splayed out around my calves and lifted my face from the rest, turning it to look at her. "Did I say something wrong?," I watched her expression change as she shook her head no. It was obvious even to me, with my limited people skills, that I had made her uncomfortable in some way. "I apologise if I offended you." I began saying

"You didn't, you never." She interrupted, "it's just that..."

She never finished her sentence and I had the feeling I probably would never know what she was going to say. I turned my head and relaxed back into her touch, the conversation being forgotten as my eyes closed and her hands worked their magic. Fingers digging in to add pressure, then sliding out to glide over and soothe.

Xxx

_I lifted up as she placed a cushion under my centre, my face pressing further into the cushioned rest, as my bottom raised up and knees dug a little further into the padding. Her hands parted my thighs as they moved up my legs and fingers slid under my towel, the motion lifting it up and leaving it on my lower spine, exposing my bare behind to her. I felt her hands caress back down, following of the plump curve of my buttocks then backs of my thighs all the way down my calves then back up again._

_I moaned as her hands pressed up under the underside of each cheek, then over the soft mounds to circle and come down the sides of my hips and down my thighs. The movement continued and on every pathway up, her thumbs reached more inwards as they slid up the inside of my thighs. I parted my legs, praying that on each stroke she would come into contact with my apex, just as Claus would have done. I pushed my bottom up, hoping she would take the hint and hissed as her thumbs made their first tentative touch._

_I began to roll over but a steady hand held me in place, a husky voice saying "stay there," sending tingles all over my body. Her hands slid up the inside of my thighs and her thumbs caught the sensitive flesh of my folds, slowly sliding them either side, then moving back down and up to grip and squeeze my plump behind._

_I groaned as I felt kisses moving up my inner thigh and raised my bottom higher, as her breath breathed out over my hot skin and her tongue slipped out and caught the tip of my hardening nub. Her hands gripped my hips as her face buried deeper inside and her tongue entered my core, her moans leaving me gasping out at the sensations it caused. I pressed back against her, pushing onto her face as her head moved side to side moaning into my heat._

Xxx

Then I felt it, her hand had touched me under the towel. I was pulled out from my daydream with a start, as her hands continued to massage my thighs. I didn't dream that, I felt her touch me. I stayed perfectly still, not daring to move as my mind raced to catch up. She actually touched me, it was subtle but her fingers definitely came in contact with my vagina and she touched my bottom.

Her hands travelled up again, gripping the backs of my thighs till they came to my bottom, this time I felt her fingers caress the sensitive underside of my buttocks. I gasped and the hands pulled away sharply. "Right your done then." Her back was to me as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. I could see from her stance and reluctance to look at me that she was embarrassed, I sat up, my nakedness now bothering me as I gathered my robe up and put it on. Something had shifted between us. I could feel it. Her hands had definitely wandered.

"Thanks Jane," I said feeling her flinch as I laid my hand on her arm. " I feel much better. I won't be long." I gave her a smile and headed upstairs to shower, as her reply of "any time" filled my ears, my mind already replaying the moment I had felt her fingers brush against my short hair and touch my bottom.

I'm not sure what's happening between us now, but I'm beginning to think I may not be as alone as I thought I was in this...


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Thank you to justmeTs for all your suggestions and continued support, Inspector gadget for all the fine offers of research and those who are still reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.

* * *

Mar 8th 2015

I've never watched anyone while they slept before, for me it would feel like an invasion of their privacy, but as I sat there, I couldn't bring myself to look away. Or stop my fingers from gently stroking an unruly strand of hair from her cheek.

Jane had fallen asleep on my sofa, as we watched a National Geographic programme that I wanted to see. I couldn't help but stare at her, when her body had leant against mine, then curled up against me, draping an arm loosely over my thighs, she has a natural beauty with her long dark hair, high cheek bones and symmetrical features, but when she sleeps, when the pressures of her job finally ease away the serious look she often holds, slowly making way for the beautiful look of serenity, she is simply breathtaking.

I must have fallen asleep along side her, because a low moan woke me. I was laid on my back with Jane's body facing me, laying by my side. Turning my head towards her, the light from the television caught her face, leaving shadows and contours that I hadn't seen on her before, it made my fingers want to trace down her cheekbone to her chin and drag my thumb over her lips.

I heard her murmur again, her eyebrows knitting together, as her breath exhaled and hips slowly began to move, while her fingers gripped against my sleeve.

I should wake her, I began to think, but instead I start to wonder who she's dreaming about, who it is that has been able to make her moan like that and make her breath hitch deep in her throat. I'm tempted to just watch it play out, to see if she'll touch herself while she sleeps and I'm at war with my feelings, because I realise I want to see her touch herself and yet I fear what reaction she'll have if she wakes to see me watching her.

Her leg wraps over mine, as her hips roll forward and back again, pressing against my thigh. Its slow, subtle, then there's a low noise, it sounds like she's mumbling a name and I can't stop the arousal I feel at the thrill of knowing she's dreaming about sex.

I lay perfectly still, letting it play out, but not watching her, as my mind begins to start its daydreaming...

Xxx

_I move my body tightly behind yours, sliding a hand over your hip and being careful not to wake you. I let you feel the pressure of my fingers dancing over your clothing, before sliding them straight down to your core, cupping and squeezing against you, as I believe that is what you need right now._

_You moan again, lifting your leg up and back over my thigh so I have better access, as you slide your hand over mine, interlocking our fingers and pressing them harder against you. Your mouth falls open, exhaling away your breath, when you move faster to push for a release. __I kiss your neck, biting at your ear and then bury my face into your shoulder, kissing and sucking against your soft flesh, as I move to slip inside, pushing away your fabric so I can slide through to your heat._

_I moan into you as I feel your arousal coat my fingers. Sliding them down I part you and hold my hand still as you move against it, your hips rolling back and forth like a rolling wave. I'm so turned on I slide my free hand to my own need, moving my body to your rhythm, till the sound of your orgasm starts sending me towards mine._

Xxx

"Mm Maur." The voice had sounded deep and breathy and the slight nudge to my thigh, woke me from my day dream, as her face contorted then relaxed. I have seen the expressions on many peoples faces as they climax to know that's what's just happened to Jane and as her eyes start to blink open, I close my eyes so she doesn't know what I had just witnessed.

I let her think that her stirring woke me and rubbed my eyes, as she pulled away sharply. "We fell asleep to that boring programme you had us watching," she said giving what appeared to be a fake yawn. Even by the light of the tv I could see her cheeks blushing. The sudden absence of her body next to mine left me feeling burned.

I watched as she stretched, her long toned arms raising high above her head. My eyes were instantly drawn to the sliver of skin at her midriff, that her stretch had caused and I looked away quickly when she caught me looking.

Her voice pulled my eyes back to hers. "Let's go to bed... I mean to sleep. Alone, I'll go in the spare room." She added, tripping over her words in an uncharacteristic flustered tone.

My cheeks blushed, she must have seen me looking at her, or maybe I'm not hiding my day dreams very well. "It was a fascinating programme." I began to say, trying to sound casual and change the subject, but the thumping in my chest was making my voice shake a little.

We left each other on the stairs and as I slipped under the covers, my mind went back to Jane's words "Let's go to bed, to sleep. Alone, I'll sleep in the spare room." I repeated them over and over again, beginning to wonder what she had meant. It's not like she stays in my room, she usually sleeps in the spare room. It's only occasionally that she's stayed in here with me, so why would she need to point that out. As I began falling to sleep, I began wishing I was better at reading people, because I thought I had heard her say my name, before I saw what looked like her climaxing. Was she dreaming about me, the same way I am her?. Her reactions afterwards suggest she was embarrassed by something as she couldn't get away quick enough. I need to know for sure, it's time to set things in motion.


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses, other than I found this chapter hard to write. As I've said on my profile page, I'm not a writer, so please forgive my grammar and lack of ideas for a plot. I've had a hard time with writers block, I just wasn't feeling it, as I have no experience of Salsa dancing!. Hope you're still with me, this chapters a little longer. As always, a big thanks to my girl T and for all of those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. I love hearing what you all think. J :-)

* * *

Mar 22nd 2015

I slipped on my new red shoes for their first outing and turned to admire myself in the full length mirror, my head tilting to the side, then turning backwards as I looked over my shoulder to see what I looked like from behind. This last week has been hard, since Jane has taken to distancing herself, she had agreed to accompany me to a charity dance the Isles Foundation were funding. I neglected to tell her that the cause was to raise awareness and educate people on same sex marriages, which was now beginning to feel a little daunting. I paused as I dabbed on my perfume and looked back at my own reflection, as I began to go over why I had left out that vital part of the evening ahead. I wouldn't be able to study the expressions on her face if she knew, as I would be aware that Jane would already be guarded. There had been quite a few amusing looks and huffs when I told her we would have to salsa dance, again I had refrained from mentioning that she would be my partner for the evening and had just given her the name and number of a wonderful instructor for her to begin practising, which is why I'm presuming Jane has been absent. The only reason she agreed to go with me, was because I reminded her that I had gone to the game with her after the massage she gave me and that I thought it only fair that Jane should repay the favour. I needed to see for myself just how receptive Jane would be towards me, in an environment she wouldn't feel judged in. The thought began to thrill me and terrify me at the same time, as the prospect of being that close to her flooded my brain and several images appeared, all of which ended favourably for me. I steeled my breath as the nervousness soon turned to excitement, when I heard her car pull up on my driveway. The knock to my front door just sounding as my hurrying feet hit the last step of the stairs, in their rush to answer the door.

"Jane you look stunning." I said, as my dimpled smile strained to hold back the admiration I felt, when seeing her in a black dress and heels. I managed to restrain myself from lifting up on to my toes and tangle my fingers in her hair to kiss her, the way I had done in so many of my day dreams, but I couldn't stop my hand from reaching forward and touching the fabric of her dress as my fingers lingered on her arm then slid down to take hold of her fingers

"I should do, I'm wearing your clothes." Came back the quick and slightly sarcastic retort, but the twinkle in her eyes and beginnings of an upturned curl of her lip gave away the appreciation my comment had caused her. It was true, I had given Jane a couple of dresses to try, when she had said she didn't know what to wear, but I had never imagined she would look this good in them.

The sound of the engine running drew my eyes away from hers briefly, as I glanced over to see the waiting cab, I gave her a puzzled look. Jane had said she was driving tonight

"If I'm doing this thing with you, I'm going to need alcohol," she said pre-empting anything I was going to ask. I gave her a smile squeezing her fingers in assurance, then locked the door and dropped the keys into my purse, as she placed a hand on my lower back and led me to the cab.

"There will be alcohol?...right?." She said as she reached forward to open the car door for me.

"Thank you and yes Jane there will be alcohol present if you need it." I said grinning as I said my hello's to the driver and got in. I didn't engage in any further conversation as my eyes were following her around the car. Had she always done that?, been so chivalrous, I began wondering, a small smile graced my face again as I remembered, yes, she did always open doors for me and give her jacket to me if I was cold. I was pulled out from my musings when her animated voice got louder, as she talked with the driver about baseball. I loved watching her, her arms waving dramatically, while she tried to emphasise her point, the sparkle in her eyes when she enthusiastically engaged on a topic she loved. Her head kept turning to look at me as she mouthed "you ok?," then giving my thigh a squeeze, her way of making sure I was ok, no doubt, as she continued to try to educate him on the finer points of the Red sox.

xx

The venue itself was small and I had been initially pleased at Jane's reaction as we were greeted by the patrons of the trust. If she had been upset by the way they assumed we were a couple she didn't show it, or correct them, instead she smiled and chatted politely, then took our jackets to the cloakroom to check them in as I took the stage for my speech that the foundation had prepared for me.

I couldn't get to her as I left the stage, I had been surrounded by women interested to hear more of my ideas, but I watched as she sat at the bar ordering herself a drink, her eyes scanning the room and lingering on all the same sexed couples, my attention to the conversation around me dwindling out as I studied her. The beer in her hand looked out of place with the clothes she had on and yet it was just so typically Jane. I continued watching as her first drink was quickly polished off, followed by another and another being just as quickly replaced by the barman. I sensed she was uncomfortable at first when a few women approached her and she declined to take drinks from them, but I didn't go over, I wanted to see her reactions, her body language only changed when a tall blonde pulled a stool up along side her and began to make conversation. I was surprised by the anger I felt, as my breathing and heartbeat quickened at her forwardness. I hadn't been the jealous type, but there was something so predatory about this blonde that I didn't like. I noted the way she leant in and held eye contact, all big smiles and dewy eyed, all the while fingering the tips of her hair, her hands finding contact with first Jane's thigh, then arm as she threw her head back and laughed at whatever Jane had said. I coughed and politely made excuses to leave the women and headed over to her.

"Jane," I said as two heads turned my way, I ignored one and focused solely on the dark eyes that were watching me pull out the bar stool on her other side. I nodded my thanks as Jane jumped up and helped me climb up to be seated. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get away sooner, are you ok?," my hand felt warm against the coolness of her forearm as I held it, the lingering touch serving two purposes, one to see if Jane truly was ok with my absence after my speech and the other to ward off the unwanted attention of the blonde at her side. I felt her relax under my touch and a genuine smile reached her eyes as she nodded. "It's a free bar Maur, so let me get you a drink," her grin grew wider as she leant forward to gain the barman's attention and ordered one of the more expensive wines she knew I liked. We chinked our glass and bottle together in a brief toast and I felt the heat colour my cheeks as our eyes held. The glassy expression in Jane's letting me know that she was only a few more beers away from being totally drunk. The sound of the compare drew our eyes away and she lifted the beer to her mouth and finished it in one large gulp. "Okaayy, I guess I'm your partner" there was a heaviness to her tone as she jumped down from the stool and smoothed out her dress and instant panic washed over me, maybe she didn't want to do this. I couldn't read her expression, but her hand reached out towards me. "Shall we?," I couldn't help the satisfied smirk I directed at the blonde as I reclaimed my detective.

"Yes...let's," I said scanning over her features to see if she was going to be fine with what we were about to be doing. "Are you sure you're ok with this?," I continued to focus on her jaw tightening as her teeth ground together, the smile that reached her eyes last time had failed to do so again now and I stopped walking towards the dance floor and took both her hands in mine, yes I wanted to study Jane and see just how close she would allow me to get, but not if it meant she would feel this uncomfortable. "Jane, I could always find another partner." I hadn't missed the attention I had received from a few of the women who surrounded me after my speech. "I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

Her eyes softened and her face relaxed as she took in my concerned face. "You're kidding...right?, I can do this, did you not hear what the winner gets?." There was a playfulness hidden behind the slight slur to her words. "All you have to do is keep up with me," she smiled and winked and started walking again, her pupils had been dilated, making me wonder just how many drinks she'd had while I gave my speech, or if it was because her guard was finally slipping.

xx

I could smell the beer on her breath, the oat hops lingering between us as she stopped and spun me around into her waiting arms. The heat from her hands seared into my bare back, making me feel branded, like I would always be hers. The music started and all the couples instantly began their own style of Latin dances, the compare letting us all know that the sexier was the better if you wanted to succeed. We danced, watching as one by one dancers were tapped on the shoulders and dismissed from the floor, giving us more space to move around in. My legs straddled her thigh as I leant backwards, her hands firmly holding my arched back as I rolled backwards from the left all the way over to the right until she brought me up level to her eye line again. Her hands caught mine as our eyes locked, her body stepping forward, hips swaying as I did the exact same in reverse, our conjoined hands raising over our heads, first twisting over mine then over hers as she spun me through each move. Jane as it turned out was a quick learner, her hips swayed as her feet stepped forwards and back. The push and pull of her every move being felt in more ways than just that of the dance, as our bodies began to learn more about each others. Her dark lust filled eyes were beginning to betray just how she felt about our new close proximity. The contact was lost briefly as she spun me around again, only to bring me back into her embrace as I faced outwards towards the remaining dancers. I pushed back against her gyrating my hips in isolation to the way the top part of my body moved, as a judge admired us and moved passed to look at someone else.

"We got this," her voice breathed out near my ear, leaving a wake of tingles as it blew cool over the heat of my perspiring skin. Her left hand took mine, reaching them out to the side, my back pressed tightly to her breasts, while her right hand held mine over my tummy, as we spun around, her left arm guiding the way, as first we bent slightly forward and then arching our backs backwards to continue the body roll, with no space coming between us as we finished the move. I knew how competitive Jane was but this had taken me by surprise. I was quickly spun around again into another move, my eyes focusing on hers, before moving over her features again, her cheeks were flushed, giving her a soft glow and parts of her hair were sticking to the beaded perspiration on her forehead, only freeing themselves as she flicked her head from side to side with the beat of the music, she looked so free, with her hair flicking and hips swaying, that I couldn't help but be sucked along into it with her. Admittedly this was my idea, but never in my wildest thoughts had I imagined Jane being so uninhibited in such a way that was rendering me breathless. This seemed like more than just in it to win it now, Jane was actually enjoying it and the most satisfying thing was that I was enjoying it just as much as her.

xx

_The trophy dropped to the floor with a loud clunk as my back was pressed against the door. I felt her lips dragging up my neck as her fingers slowly inched up my dress, squeezing my thigh then the underside of my bottom as I raised my thigh to her hip. Our bodies pushed and ground against each other, as desperate hands touched and grabbed at clothing removing what barriers came between our desire for skin on skin contact. Our lips crashed together as the final item was removed and her strong hands lifted me to her waist. I felt the grain of the wood on my back as I was pushed harder against it. I ignored the burning of my skin, as I started the rise and fall of my hips against her torso. My essence leaving it's mark as I searched for some self gratification against her. Her thigh lifted, her knee pressing into the frame as she struggled to hold me up and slip her hand between us. I groaned into her neck as I felt her slide between my folds, her thumb catching the epicentre of my desire, as long fingers moved inside me. I wouldn't last long, the need for foreplay had been banished as I remembered the thrill of having her body pressed close against mine in our dance. I threw my head back, arms stretching outward and clinging to the door frame in a desperate bid to keep me up in the air, as her fingers worked me higher to my goal._

_xx_

_"Maura, Maura." The voice brought me around, as I took in the familiar surroundings of my drive way. "You drifted away again." She said as I fumbled for my purse to pay the fare._

_The darkness hid the extent of my lust filled eyes as I opened the door and led her in. Dropping my purse on the counter I gave her a tired smile. "You look so happy." I said stating the obvious as I observed the way she held and admired the statued trophy in her hands, it was a bronze of two women entwined in an embrace. "Are you joking?, we won Maur. First class tickets to a five star hotel in New York...all inclusive, for next weekend. I feel like I've won the lotto."_

_"You're forgetting the dance lessons too and the small factor of getting the time off work to go." I said trying not to destroy the look I was admiring on her face, her whole face had lit up almost child like, she really is truly beautiful I began to think._

_"I'm owed holidays, I wonder if Cavanaugh is with Mom?, I could go ask him." She said excitedly as she moved to the side door that led to the guest house where Angela lived_

_I gasped at the thought. "No Jane, wait till the morning, when he'll be more receptive." I watched as she began to consider this and added. "Unless you'd really like seeing him in a state of undress with your mother." I let the words sink in and grinned inwardly at being able to stop the force that was Detective Jane Rizzoli. "Come on, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted. Would you mind sharing with me?, I haven't had time to make up the spare bedroom." I waited to see if she would reject my offer and tell me she'd be comfortable on the sofa instead, or even offer to make the bed herself, but she just nodded that was fine and headed up the stairs to use the bathroom, as I __switched on the alarm system, turning off the lights and stepped on to the stairwell, my head turning back to give my front door a longing glance. A thrill trickled down my spine as I played back my day dream. The evening had been a wonderful experiment. Jane had let her guard slip several times and I had felt her lips close to my neck as we danced. Now for stage two, she seems receptive. Maybe now's the time to move things on. I just need to be sure._


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Thank you as always, to those who are still with me and who've reviewed, followed and favourited. The next chapter will be the last.

T, you're my inspiration, thank you for always being there bella, Ti amo. Thanks again. J x

* * *

March 31st 2015

I stirred as the weight in the bed shifted and moved closer, an arm wrapping itself over my side and legs being pulled up underneath mine, as she blew a long breath out. It tickled my neck and shoulder, as loose strands of hair began moving over my skin, making me snuggle further back into her arms. Jane would be mortified if she woke and found herself this way, but being in her arms like this just felt too good to wake her, or make me move away, especially after the closeness we had enjoyed when we danced last night.

By the time I had finished in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and going through my nightly ritual of moisturising, all the while staring at my own reflection, as I rehearsed in my head what I wanted to say, she had been fast asleep, curled up on her side, on the edge of the bed, leaving what felt like a huge empty void between us. I was sure tonight was the night to let her know how I felt and ask her if she had similar feelings towards me.

I had written down my daydream and laid there for what seemed like an eternity, going over the whole evening and collecting all the information I had gathered so far, piecing together facts and what Jane would describe as being a gut feeling, although the latter always made me question how someone's intestines could steer them one way or another, but since knowing Jane, her guts had never let us down, so maybe mine are just as reliable.

I knew only one thing for sure. I want her, more than as just a friend now. It's so clear to me, it's Jane that I want and I believe she wants me too. The only thing I have left to worry about, is how to broach the subject. If it was anyone other than Jane I would just ask out right, but She has a tendency to go into fight or flight mode and I couldn't chance that. No this needed to be dealt with delicately, although I have no idea how just yet. For now, tonight at least, I'm going to savour the moment of being in her arms.

Her long limbs pressing under mine, had me feeling like I was sat in a luxurious seat, one that had been moulded just for me. I began to think about her, for all of her rough edges, she had a tenderness about her too. I love her protectiveness over her family and loved ones. Together we share so many traits, our morals, loyalty and yet we are so opposite, she is the yin to my yang.. My perfect Jane. I sighed contently, a smile staying there for a while as my eyes grew heavy again and I drifted back to sleep, a deep feeling of contentment easing into every pore.

I don't know what time Jane left, all there was, was a note next to me on the pillow. I swallowed hard as I realised the paper had come from my diary. Had Jane read it?, my heart rate quickened, as I quickly scanned through the pages to see if I could see where it had been torn from, sure enough it was after last nights entry of her taking me against the door. Panic crept in, maybe that's why she left without saying goodbye. It had felt unusual that she had just left, the note had only said she had to get back to collect Jo Friday from Frankie's and thanks for letting her stay. What should I do now?, do I ask her?, or wait and see if she says anything?. Would she even say anything?, or would she just pretend that everything was ok?. I had a headache with all the thoughts going through my head and opted to go make a cup of Camomile tea to soothe my nerves.

Usually I felt confident when pursuing something I wanted, but Jane is different, I stand a lot to lose if I'm wrong. I sipped my tea, cradling the cup in both hands as if it held the answers to all the mysteries in the world. It never, of course, but it did relax me enough to spend the rest of the weekend watching documentaries and trying not to look at my phone every half hour to see if I had any mail from Jane. There had been little correspondence between us. I had asked if she wanted to come over but she had said she was catching up on housework. This rang alarm bells as I recalled she only ever cleaned when her mind was troubled, I even asked if she was ok, or if she needed any help, but she just replied with 'she was fine'.

Monday morning came and I had been nervous about seeing her, but Jane was back to being her old self. Whatever had been bothering her over the weekend must have been worked out in her head and the rest of the week was spent talking about what we would do on our weekend in New York.

Xxx

There was something wrong about travelling coach. I don't class myself as being snobby, but being an Isles came with certain privileges. For example, turning right as you get on to a plane is something I had never had to do before, we only travelled first class. Even business and pre-economy looked appealing to me, as Jane bundled me passed the wider luxurious chairs, to our designated seats. Which looked a whole lot smaller as I was ushered into the window seat, while she lifted the carry on luggage into the overhead compartment.

"Jane," I began to say, but her hand lifted, palm facing me, stopping me from continuing what I was going to say.

"No Maura, I told you, we're not upgrading to first. It's only an hours flight." Her voice held a hint of frustration as she had already aired her views on how much extra the seats cost.

She squeezed her long legs into the space beside me, her knees touching the seat in front. "Actually, it's a 42 minute flight depending on airspeed, 1 hour 10 minutes if you count it gate to gate, runway and taxiing." I couldn't help myself correcting her, but wished I hadn't when she gave me an incredulous look and picked up a magazine, giving me a cue to stop my ramblings.

I continued regardless. "I just wanted you to have a good relaxed weekend, beginning with the flight and look how cramped up your legs are." I signalled down with my arms at her knees as they pressed into the chair in front, as if to reiterate my point. "It's bad for your circulation. We have so many things to do, Theatres, shopping, art galleries." I watched the magazine slowly moving down and her face begin to turn towards mine.

"Maura, we have been over this already, no to the theatres, maybe to shopping and hell no to galleries!. We agreed on sightseeing and relaxing in the 5 star hotel." She let out an exasperated sigh, as we had spent a good amount of time planning and compromising on the things we wanted to do and most of those I had just mentioned were not on the list.

My brow furrowed and before I could say anything else, the magazine was already being lifted back up to her eye line again, shutting off any further conversation on the topic. I sighed, slightly pouting as the captain announced a short delay.

I closed my eyes, beginning to imagine what was happening in first class. They would be sipping on their complimentary champagne by now. The captain would be passing pleasantries with them as he made his way up to the cockpit. I began to picture him in my minds eye. I always liked the way a pilot looks, just something so appealing about the cut of their uniform, it was stylish, yet looked so professional too. My mind began drifting, I like people in uniforms, Jane looks good in her dress uniform but for a whole different reason...

Xxx

_ I watch her walk down the aisle, long legs, crossing one in front of the other, covered in navy fitted trousers, giving her a confident sway with each step. Her crisp white shirt a stark contrast to the navy tie and fitted navy jacket, with the gold wings over the left breast pocket and three gold bands at her wrists. Her hair is pulled high and curled into a neat bun, partially hidden under the navy hat with the gold embossed logo on it. Her smile is dazzling as her dimples show, her head nodding in greeting to everyone, as she passes to get to the cock pit. Our eyes meet and her confidant stride falters slightly, I keep her eye contact before letting them slide down her body, my approving smile turning into a lustful leer, as her appreciation in my interest of her becomes known. She stops just in front of me, her hand reaching out towards mine, her dark eyes and bright smile holding me captivated as my hand reaches up to shake hers._

_"Flight Captain Jane Rizzoli," the words roll off her tongue, as if she's practised saying it, her eyes never leaving mine as she looks for some kind of accolade. "Chief M.E Dr Maura Isles." I see her eyebrow raise, as her eyes scan down my attire and back up, lingering over the plunging neckline of my blouse. I had no reason to try and one up man ship her, but I wanted her to know she wasn't dealing with someone easily impressed by titles. I felt the heat colour my cheeks as her eyes finally met with mine again, the intensity of her gaze making me look away, as I felt her looking into my soul. Her hand still held mine and I felt her outlining my thumb, with a soft brush of hers and for once I was lost for words, as tingles spread up my arm to my neck. I slowly brought my eyes back up to hers._

_"A medical examiner, impressive," she said, her hand finally releasing mine. She gave me a nod of her head, her eyes lingering with mine a moment longer. "Well I hope you enjoy the flight Dr Isles."_

_I smiled, as she left, releasing the breath I didn't realise I was holding. What was that?, I had never experienced anything so intense, turning in my seat, I watched her walk from behind, her slender hips beginning to look more of a swagger than a sway now. I grinned, sinking down quickly into my seat, when she turned back to look at me and fanned myself with the in flight magazine as I suddenly felt hot. A few minutes had passed as I played back the intensity of those dark eyes during our brief encounter, when a stewardess loomed over me._

_"Are you Dr Isles?," I nodded my head and she smiled warmly. "Captain Rizzoli has asked if you would like a tour of the cock pit." I knew instantly why I was being invited and felt a rush of excitement._

_My mind began racing at the thought of seeing her again and I stood all too eagerly and began following her down the isle, straightening out the wrinkles in my skirt and running my fingers through my hair to push it into place._

_"Thanks Jenny," she said standing and reaching out for my hand to shake again. "I can handle it from here." Her eyes lingered on mine again, failing to hide the lust I saw in them, as I felt a rush of heat begin to pulse down below. How was she managing to have this effect on me?. The moment the door closed she was on me, my hands gripping the back of her jacket as our lips crashed together, her hands sliding and moving all over my body, never lingering long enough for me to register which sensation to hold on to. I was dizzy and pushed her away slightly, a firm hand holding at her chest, as I felt the rapid beat of her heart under my fingertips. This was happening too fast, I scanned around at the screens with all the lights flashing, stepping away as I walked around her, my breath evening out as I put some space between us._

_"Impressive," I said, using her own words from earlier back at her, as I stroked the back of the leather chair, "which one's yours?,"_

_I felt her brush passed me and shivered at the contact it caused, as she sat in the adjacent chair. __"This one." Her voice was low, raspy sounding as she patted her knee. "You wanna try it out?." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she waited for my next move._

_I straddled her thighs, lifting her hat off her head and placing it on my own, as her head tilted up towards mine, my fingers began working free the bun to quickly tangle in her flowing dark locks, she was more beautiful than I imagined, as her now untamed hair splayed out behind her. Her hands gripped my hips, fingers clenching as our lips came together again._

_I shouldn't be doing this, we could get caught, I started to think but all thoughts were pushed aside as hot wet kisses trailed down my throat and into the crook of my neck. I moaned out my appreciation as her hands came up my sides to squeeze at my breasts, as a hot mouth moved over my nipple through the fabric of my blouse. My hips moved against her of their own accord and I could feel the arousal flood against my underwear._

_"We should stop, we could get caught," I said breathlessly, pulling back from her, the look in her eyes nearly my undoing as those darkened orbs bored into me. "The co pilots caught in traffic, he's at least a half hour away," she growled out, her eyes staying on mine, as her fingers popped open one button, then another, as my eyes looked down to see her pulling the fabric over the sides of my breasts to reveal my bra, her fingers tracing the out line of it before sliding inside to reveal a rosy nipple, her teeth dragged over it and I felt it harden in her mouth, she released it with a pop her thumb rubbing over it as her eyes caught mine again. "Unless you want me to stop?."_

_"NO, don't stop." I said, my words coming out louder than I had intended. I felt her laugh against my skin, but ignored how desperate I had sounded, as her hand slid to my inner thigh. My skirt had lifted as I straddled her, leaving only one barrier between us. I moaned out loud as her fingers quickly pushed my fabric to the side, raising my body up as she slid through copious amounts of wetness. I would have felt embarrassed if it wasn't for the long groan she let out, as my heat encased one, then two of her fingers._

_I rode against her, pushing harder as the building coil began to feel like it would snap, my breath heavy as I gripped at her shoulders for more leverage. I came undone as her thumb brushed over the source of my want, the deep satisfying pulse squeezing and slowing as I slumped down against her. I slowly came around, as her soft kisses trailed up my neck. My eyes catching hers as I slid down, the only thing on my mind being that I wanted to repay her in turn._

_My fingers worked free the belt, then button and zip as I twisted the chair around for more room. I took off one shoe, admiring the heels that had been hidden under her trousers, slowly urging her up I pulled them down, just releasing one leg as I pulled it over my shoulder, urging her to move closer to the edge of the seat. I kissed up her thigh, slow lingering kisses, trailing upwards. Her hips rose to my mouth, as I open mouthed kissed her through her panties, my tongue sliding out to catch the hard nub through the lace._

_Her fingers tangled in my hair, pressing me harder against her and I moved with urgency, as I pulled the lace aside. Sliding my tongue the length of her, I moaned into her, the tangy taste filling my mouth, as I buried myself deeper against her, sucking on the nub then alternating it with strokes and swirls of my tongue._

_I could feel the tension building in her thighs and heard it in the rasp of her voice as I plunged a finger inside, curling it upwards as her body arched forward and fingers gripped painfully at my hair. I soothed her with slow strokes of my tongue, only easing up as the last shake of her body stopped. I smiled I wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, smelling her delicious scent on my fingers, as I stood, watching her eyes travel over my breasts as I placed them neatly back into their cups and buttoned up my blouse, I ran my fingers through my hair again, straightening out my skirt, as she pulled her trousers back up, the knock on the door sounding just as her hat was placed back on her head._

_She moved to open the door, a brief kiss being placed on my lips, leaving me smiling as I left, "Captain," I gave her a nod_

_"Dr," she replied, "enjoy the rest of your flight."_

_"I'm sure I will. I'm in safe hands."_

Xxx

"What you smiling at?."

I turned to look at her, her dark eyes smiling because I was smiling. "Nothing," I said wistfully as I picked up a magazine. "I was just thinking about the perks of first class flying." I grinned to myself as the pilots voice came over the speaker, asking the stewardesses to prepare for take off.

"I guess the co pilot made it then." I said as I ignored the questioning look she shot at me. I glanced her way as she resumed her reading, taking in the seriousness of her face. She looked back at me and smiled and in that moment my mind was made up. I didn't know how I was going to broach the subject yet, but I knew it was going to be sooner rather than later and I knew it had to be now. I couldn't go on this way much longer. The dreams are getting more vivid, more wanton. No, this weekend is the crunch time. I felt empowered as I read the same page again, my concentration lapsing as I thought about her. I could do this. I need to do this, even if only to put a stop to these dreams and daydreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Dreams/Daydreams are written in Italics

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses other than severe writers block. Here's the final chapter. Thank you to all those who stuck with this and for the reviews, I love hearing what you think. Bella, a big special thank you to you, for being amazing as always and listening to my ramblings x

* * *

It was late evening when we arrived at the Waldorf Astoria hotel. I followed Jane in, waiting by her side, as her eyes scanned over the grandeur of our surroundings. I gave her a nervous glance, as we received our reservation details and found our booking was for the honeymoon suite. Her face was hard to read, as the concierge looked between us, a clear look of displeasure on her face. Jane seemed to be taking it all in her stride, she didn't explain our relationship to her, she just held the woman's gaze unapologetically and smiled politely at the bell boy, who did his job and took our cases, while leading the way to our suite. Even the sight of the plush suite, with king sized bed, donning extra pillows didn't phase her, or the table with the fresh flowers, with a box of heart shaped chocolates, and the champagne on ice, barely even registered an eyebrow raise.

I watched her tip him before he left, the easy smile she gave him, as she slipped bills in to his hand, shaking it as she thanked him for his help. I placed my case on the chair, studying her movements closely, all the while waiting for her to speak and let me know what she was actually thinking. I watched as she headed to look at the en-suite and busied myself by hanging up my clothes, as she wandered back out and headed towards the table, her fingers sliding gently over the mahogany, then deftly removing the cellophane from the box, so she could delight on the sweet treats.

When she said nothing, I broke the silence that had fallen between us. "Jane are you going to be okay with this?," I signalled around with my hands, letting my eyes finally come to rest on the large bed in the centre of the room. "I can always ask to get a separate room if you're not."

"It's fine Maur', we've shared before. I thought it would be like this, we won the tickets as a couple, so I guessed the prize would be for a couple." Her eyes twinkled brightly as she continued. "It's really no big deal, any ways have you seen this room and the bathroom?, it's marble and it's huge, you'll love it and look at the size of that TV," her eyes left mine as she crossed the room over to it. "We have free chocolates too." She emphasised the point by grinning and popping another one into her mouth, as she moved my way with them in her outstretched hand

"And champagne," I pointed out, my mouth curling into a smile, as I got caught up in her new enthusiasm and took a chocolate from the box. I watched her walk away from me and thought for a moment, maybe now would be a good time to say something, she seemed in good spirits. "Jane, what if there is?," I stopped hanging my dresses and looked over to where she was standing.

"Yeah, what's that Maur'?." She said absent mindedly. Her back to me, not turning around, as she began to place her folded clothes in the drawers.

I paused, wondering how I was going to phrase it, I don't think there is an easy way to tell a friend you've fallen for them. I decided to try the straight forward approach and go with the facts that I had collected. "There's been something that has been happening to me a lot, when I'm around you. I've been analysing it and," I watched as she tensed, her hands hovering mid air with a folded t-shirt in them.

I frowned at the action, but carried on. "Well, lately you've noticed that I've been a little distracted and the reason for this is..." I paused when she turned to look at me, her whole demeanour changing, but it was the look in her eyes that stopped me completely. The expression 'deer caught in headlights,' made me rethink what I was going to say next. Now wasn't the best time to bring this up. She wasn't ready to hear this just yet, I could read it clearly in the tension on her face and body. I smiled awkwardly, deciding to turn away from those eyes, continuing to hang up my clothes as I thought desperately how to get out of this.

"It's nothing really, forget I said anything." In my peripheral vision I saw her relax, I had a feeling that Jane may have known, or have an idea of what I was going to say, she is a detective after all.

"Perhaps we should go out and get dinner, are you hungry?." It was a redundant question and meant as a distraction, because Jane was always hungry. I had tried to keep my voice as neutral as I could. Jane had looked as if she knew what I was going to say and by the look on her face, it was clearly not welcome, or at least not yet. There have been moments when I've felt her guard drop, she had touched me during the massage, I had felt her lips against my neck as we danced and I was sure she had mumbled my name when she appeared to have climaxed whilst dreaming. I sighed inwardly, masking my feelings, as years of training myself to hide disappointment, at the borderline neglect I had felt whilst growing up, came into play. This wouldn't work if Jane wasn't willing to admit at least a small attraction to me.

I began to question whether she knew or not, as I moved to place my underwear in the drawers. It made sense now, maybe that was why I had felt distance from her last weekend, the suspicion I'd had, did she read my diary entry?. Is she trying to come to terms with her true feelings?. I couldn't believe Jane would snoop into something like my personal diary, it would be a betrayal of trust, although she could have seen it by mistake, she wouldn't have known it was a diary until she had read it. The note she left me last weekend was written on a page from it. I felt the blush warm my cheeks, as I remembered the last entry, if she knew how I felt, why didn't she say something before we left?, she said she'd assumed we'd be sharing a bed. Does that mean she's open to something happening between us?. I shook the thoughts away, I wish I was better adapted to understand the complexity that was Jane. I need to forget it and focus on our friendship, she is after all my best friend, I'm sure I can just bury what feelings I have and carry on as normal for now, or at least until I feel she's ready to hear what I have to say. My musings came to an end when she spoke.

"Pizza, sounds good Maur, I'm starving." She turned to look at me. Her eyes training on mine for a moment. There was something in her eyes I hadn't seen before, maybe it was gratitude for not finishing what I wanted to say. I gave her a reassuring smile, picking up my toiletries bag as I headed to the en-suite to freshen up.

Xxx

The pizza was surprisingly good. For the way the outside of the restaurant looked, well it wasn't really a restaurant, it was just a place that sold pizza. We sat on high stools, a mirrored wall in front of us as people bustled in and out with their orders. Jane shook her head as I cut pieces of my vegetarian slice with my knife and fork, gently dabbing the edges of my mouth with my napkin after each bite. I laughed at her as she folded hers in half and took a large mouthful, the tomato leaving a smudge of sauce on her cheek

"This is good Maur, you wanna try?," I shook my head no, as the bitten meat feast with extra cheese was thrust my way. Her shoulders shrugging as she took another bite, her mouth still full from her last.

"Jane, really." I leant forward to wipe a piece of cheese from her cheek, that had joined the previous smudge and realised that nothing had changed between us, Jane was still Jane, her eyes still showed gratitude at my gesture and slight irritation as I questioned her technique of pizza eating.

Xxx

It was early, but still dark when I felt her snuggle up behind me, her long arm trailing over my side. She had fallen asleep as soon as we got back from our walk last night. Time square was just as I remembered it, the busy bustle of its streets being over run with tourists and touts trying to get them to buy comedy or theatre tickets. I smiled as I remembered Jane moving in close to me, pressing our cheeks together and wrapping her arm around me as she took a selfie with the billboard lights on in the back ground, so she could mail Angela. I felt her breath tickle my neck and shuddered, bringing me out from my thoughts. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep with her this close to me, especially with the dreams I've been having lately. I laid there listening to the steady sound of her breathing. I felt at peace being in her arms this way, but knew I couldn't stay like this. I didn't know how she would react if she woke to find herself draped around my body. I needed to put a little distance between us, maybe an early morning jog would help. I began to think, I had packed my running clothes. I grinned as I remembered Jane asking if I was moving, when her eyes cast over the amount of suitcases I'd packed for the weekend, but they were essentials, I had insisted and now I was pleased I had packed my running clothes as I needed to clear my head and running always did that.

The streets still showed signs of life, as a few stragglers from the night before, drunkenly made their way home, while street cleaners busily picked up litter in their orange fluorescent jackets. A job that seemed never ending, as store owners cleared and re-set tables waiting for their day ahead. My feet pounded the pavements, one foot in front of the other, the chosen running songs played through my iPod, being drowned out with thoughts of Jane and how I feel when I'm around her. She is such a complex character. Like last night, I had put my feelings aside and had a great evening with her. It was only an eight minute walk to Times Square from our hotel, it had been chilly and Jane immediately stopped to buy a hat and scarf for me, from a street vendor. Her hands easing it over my head as she pulled me in close, so close that I lost my balance momentarily and had to place my hand at her chest to steady myself. I slowly raised my eyes to hers, her long dark lashes blinking as she held the scarf around the back of my neck, pulling my body closer to hers. It was as if everyone had faded away, no sounds, just me and her caught in a split moment, our eyes giving way to feelings of desire the longer they held. I was sure she would have kissed me if someone hadn't bumped her shoulder, knocking us both out of the way as they hurried passed. Jane had turned to reprimand them, breaking the contact we had made and the moment was lost. I know I told myself I was going to put this behind me and focus on our friendship, but having her body wrap around mine this morning was just too much. The vibration at my hip stopped me and I bent forward to catch my breath, unhooking my phone as I did so.

"Isles," I answered without checking who was calling. My breathing fast as I held my hand at the stitch I'd been ignoring at my side.

"Hi, no I went for a jog. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. No I'm in Central Park." I was puzzled as to how far I had jogged already, as my thoughts had been elsewhere as I ran. "Ok, I'm going to make my way back now." I quickly hung up, staring at my phone for a while. Jane had sounded concerned when she called. I turned around, retracing my steps till I was back at the hotel suites door, jumping when it opened before I had a chance to swipe my key card and Jane stood looking at me.

"I've run a bath for you," were the first words from her mouth

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Thanks," I saw her expression change, as her eyes subtly looked me up and down. "What?," I questioned when they landed back on mine

Her cheeks coloured slightly. "Nothing, I just wondered how you managed to still look so good, when you're all hot and sweaty."

I gave her a seductive smile, my eyebrow raising, "you think I look good now?, it's nothing to how I look after I've had sex." I winked teasingly, leaving her open mouthed, as I moved passed her to the bathroom. If her eyes were going to look at me that way, I was going to give her something to imagine.

Xxx

Jane sat opposite me, her lips encasing the rim of the glass as she took a sip, then placed it back on the table, she'd had concerns about how upmarket the place was, but to be honest she looked like she belonged there, more than most of the patrons that had been in here. The dress she chosen for the evening was blue, fitted across her chest then slightly flaring out from her waist. The colour was perfect for her skin tone. I scanned over her dark locks, that she had pulled neatly over her right shoulder, admiring her effortless beauty. It took time and effort to achieve my look. Jane, it seemed just showered and pulled on her dress. I don't think she even applied much make-up. I could see the pulse beating under her skin at her neck and had to gather my senses, when an image of my lips dragging up and over it flooded my mind. Jane was beautiful, her symmetrical features, dark sensual eyes that betrayed her emotions and those deep dimples that popped every time she smiled had me mesmerised. Her finger moved a stray strand of hair as she studied the menu and I waited to see if she needed any help translating the French words, but she seemed quiet happy to place her order with the waiter. I smiled at her attempt of pronunciation, ordering mine the minute she had finished.

Her eyes found mine, "I did just order chicken right?, I tried to remember that thing you ordered the last time we went to that posh French place."

"Yes, I must admit I was a little surprised at the accompaniment you chose to go with it." I waited a beat, picking up my glass and taking a sip of the wine to hide my smile. "Mmm this is a good choice Jane," I lifted the bottle, reading the label and ignoring her eyes that was now staring at me.

"Wait, what?, what have I just ordered?, I thought it was some chicken pasta dish." Her hand automatically lifting the menu back up to check.

My eyes twinkled with mirth. "Try, chicken in a snail and mushroom sauce." I tried to contain my laughter as she looked like she was going to vomit. Then laughed out loud as it dawned on her I had made a joke.

My laughter soon stopped, as a man dropping down onto his knee at the next table caught my attention, my hand automatically reaching over to rest upon Jane's, "ah Jane, look, he's going to propose." I heard a mumble from her, but continued to watch as the woman covered her mouth with her hands, nodding yes and starting to cry, when he slipped the gem onto her finger. A waiter appeared at their side, to pour out champagne, looking over at Jane and I as he did, with his eyes focused on our hands he gave us a wink. I quickly looked down at my hand holding over Jane's and apologised, "sorry." I said moving it away, as her eyes looked back at the waiter.

"That's so romantic Jane," I said watching them hold hands and kiss to the rounds of applause that had begun. I clapped along too, looking her way. "You don't think it's romantic?," I asked to her lack of response.

Her head shook, "no, why do that in front of a crowded restaurant?, is it so she has less of a choice to say no?." I waited for her to continue her cynicism, as she picked up her glass and took a large sip. Her lack of response made me reply. "I think it's sweet, he's probably planned their whole trip around a proposal." Her eyebrow raised as she tried to see how I'd come to that conclusion. I reeled off my reasons, "their accent, it's not a local one, and look," I nodded my head their way. "Their clothes are still slightly creased, which would mean they've not been hung from their cases straight away, which was probably due to the fact they'd had intercourse when they got here, her skin is still holding a red rash at her jaw and neck line look, no doubt due to the fact he had not shaved, until recently." Her eyes automatically flicked to his now clean shaven face and a remnant piece of tissue still clinging to his skin just under his jaw line. " I imagine they came down here for a romantic dinner after they showered together, the waiter obviously knowing his intentions, as he was on hand with the champagne." I gave her a nod as I finished my deduction. "I think it's romantic."

"Hmm," her face was straight, lacking anything readable to me. "I'm just not into the whole romance, dating thing I guess," she shrugged her shoulders "and what's with the waiter?, did you see him wink at us?."

I nodded and decided to push her a little, "he probably thinks we're on a date." I waited as she made a loud noise, a cross between a laugh and loud exhale. "You have to admit that today's been a very romantic day Jane." I watched the micro expressions on her face start changing into a frown. I continued. "You ran a bath for me this morning,"

"You had been out jogging, I thought you might like to soak your muscles for our long day ahead." She quickly answered

"And the candles you lit for me in there?," I questioned, looking at her, as I tried to get her to see everything she had been doing. "What purpose were they for?." I didn't wait for an answer. "Then there's the ride through Central Park on the horse drawn carriage, you covering me up with the wrap to keep me warm."

"You looked cold and I thought you might enjoy the ride, after you had said you hadn't taken much notice of it while you had been jogging. I thought it would give you a chance to look around properly. It's a big park and we didn't have a lot of time"

"Thank you, it was a lovely gesture," I touched her hand briefly, so her down cast eyes would lift back up to mine. " I loved today Jane, learning about that film on the Empire State Building, instead of just the facts I knew about it."

"When Harry met Sally," she interrupted.

I nodded, "yes and our ride over to see the Statue of Liberty, where yet again, you made sure I was warm enough, by buying me a hot skinny soy latte, so my hands could warm up. Then you taught me to ice-skate, out side the Rockefeller plaza, you never let me fall once." I smiled at her affectionately, as I recalled how she skated backwards, linking my wrists with hers, as she pulled me forwards, her encouraging words and steadying grip making me feel safe.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You had never ice skated before, everyone should at least try it once."

"You always take care of me Jane, you include me in everything, even bringing me into your family."

She let out another cross laugh and deep exhale at that. "That's nothing to thank me for."

I know how much she loves her family, even though she uses her sarcasm for humour, so I carried on. "Your actions today, have been to make me feel good and I did, I've had an amazing time with you Jane. I always do." I gave her hand another quick squeeze, but I hadn't finished yet. "You even took me shopping, not just to Bloomingdales and Macy's, which we agreed on, you took me to 5th avenue and the boutiques I adore, which I know you hate." I felt myself light up, as I remembered Jane suggesting it, she sat squirming as she realised her actions of the day.

"Now we're here Jane, in a nice restaurant, dressed up, there's wine, soft lighting, quiet back ground music. Yes I think it's been romantic, don't you?." I decided to push her one more time, when she looked like she was going to answer that. "You could say you've been dating me ever since we met." I delivered the last line just as the waiter brought over our food, leaving the words to sink in, if I knew anything about Jane, I knew she had to let things come to her gradually.

I liked the blush my last words had caused her, because that meant she was finally seeing what everyone else was beginning to see when they looked at us. I wasn't going to push any more, I'd made my point for now.

"This looks amazing, how's the snail sauce." My attempt at humour made her laugh again and I revelled in how she praised me for almost catching her out. The conversation had changed again, but I knew Jane would be thinking on what I said. We fell back into the easiness that was us, talking and laughing through the rest of our evening.

Xxx

Her lips travelled slowly over my shoulder, soft, gentle, tender kisses beginning to ease open my eyes. I blinked a few times as her thumb caused a tingling sensation, when it found contact with my skin and started to turn into her, nuzzling my face against her nose and lips as her kisses trailed over my cheek.

_I gave her a sleepy smile, when she lent forward to capture my mouth. Slowly nibbling on my lip, then slipping her tongue over it. I moaned softly, easing myself up as I let her lift my top up and over my head, then sinking back down as her fingers traced my jawline and down over my chin to the hollow of my throat, her eyes were filled with awe as she watched her own hand trailing over my collar bones to the hollow part were they never meet, then down between my breasts. I felt my nipple go hard and moaned, arching up to the sensation her thumb brushing over it caused. It was almost painful, the need I felt at having her touch me. Her hands didn't idle, their trail burned their way over each rib then down onto my hips. Her head lifted and kisses lingered on my lips, her nose brushing over mine, as desire filled eyes asked unspoken questions. I blinked slowly, beginning to nod as fingers pulled down my bottoms and panties. She laid beside me and for the first time in my life, I felt exposed, as her eyes began scanning over me, first my feet, then legs, her eyes quickly moving over my apex to my tummy and breasts, then back down again shyly to what she had skimmed over. I spread my legs slightly, offering her the chance to see the unknown and delighted when her eyes opened more in shock at my forwardness._

A trembling hand reached forward to continue in exploration, her touch feeling different from any I had felt before in my dreams. I ran my fingers through her hair, revelling in its softness, as she moved to lay over me. Holding herself up on a partly bent arm, my head moved side ways, letting her lips trail down the side of my neck. Her head began to roll gently, as her tongue and kisses left a wet trail along my skin, then over my nipple. My whole body pushed upwards against her, delighting when her teeth grazed against it. With fingers starting to grip in her hair, I lifted her head, to kiss her again, my arms wrapping around and sliding up and down her back, as slowly but surely we moved against each other. I swallowed her moan as my hands ran over her bottom and squeezed, pulling her centre harder on my thigh.

_Her hand slipped between our bodies, fingers deftly finding their way to the source of my heat. I broke our kiss, moaning and inhaling sharply as I felt her first touch, my hips rising towards the digits parting me and slipping through the want pooled there._

"Oh Jane," I mumbled against her shoulder, breathing her in when I felt her hand cupping against me and fingers slide in to fill me. I pushed onto her, my moans buried deep into the crook of her neck, as my hands slid up and down her back, gripping and pulling at her body as I gyrated my hips to her steady rhythm. Her body rocked against me faster and her feet began slipping on the sheets, as she tried to keep the new pace she had set going.

_I could feel her wetness beginning coat my thigh as she slid and pushed against it, her shallow breaths and moans pushing me into action. When her hips raised to push against me, I slid my hand between her thighs, letting her own momentum push against my middle finger. The moan it caused her to make sent my body closer to the edge. My legs parted more, bringing her closer as I pushed onto her hand, the new movement bringing her palm in direct contact with my source of pleasure. I felt the tingle beginning inside, slowly at first like a small ocean swell, but building higher, faster until it came crashing against the shore, as I jerked against her, my head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes tightly shut and mouth open as my body pulsed and throbbed against her touch._

"Open your eyes Maura," I heard Jane's voice and the pleading words, my eyes opening wide in shock. I saw her face looking down on me, her body rocking onto my hand and it hit me I wasn't dreaming. Her mouth crashed against mine. Crushing my lips onto hers as I pressed harder against her need. Her head dropped to my shoulder, as I slid my finger down to her opening, letting it slide easily inside then back out and up to catch the swollen nub. I felt her stiffen, her husky cries muffled against my neck as she pushed down one last time and came. Her ragged breaths blowing hot against the dampness of my skin. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight and kissing her face as I brushed away the dampened tendrils that had caught against her forehead.

The moment was overwhelming as I held her tightly. "I thought I was dreaming," I said quietly

"Oh Maura, I'm sorry." I felt her lift up, my eyes finding hers in the moonlight that lit up our room. "You was right Maur, everything you said." My mind went back to earlier that evening to our dinner conversation. "You're not the only one who's been day dreaming, you know." My mind cleared, after the shock those words had caused in me and I held her gaze. I had been right, I could feel her eyes scanning over my features as she tried to work out what I was thinking, but the only thing I was thinking was, what would happen now?. As if reading my mind and before I could voice my question, her hand lifted to my cheek and a gentle kiss was placed on my lips

My eyes closed as her face neared mine again, our mouths slowly moving together as one, before her kisses trailed over my cheek to my ear, her husky voice quietly breathing out against my skin. "We don't have to dream any more."

The end


End file.
